1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a scroll guide capable of enhancing efficiency of a fan of a refrigerator using a plurality of cool air ducts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerator is provided with an inner space including a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber partitioned by an partition wall. The freezing chamber is maintained at a low temperature so as to keep stored goods such as food in the frozen state. Also, the refrigerating chamber keeps food freshly, but the food is not maintained in the frozen state.
Hereinafter, the conventional refrigerator will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing an inner construction of a cool air passage of a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, a cool air inlet 24 for introducing increased temperature cool air having performed a cooling operation by circulating the freezing chamber 20 and the refrigerating chamber 30 is provided at a lower portion of the freezing chamber 20.
An evaporator 23 for heat-exchanging the increased temperature cool air thereby generating lowered temperature cool air is disposed above the cool air inlet 24. A fan 22 for blowing the lowered temperature cool air is disposed above the evaporator 23.
The evaporator 23 and the fan 22 are installed only at the freezing chamber 20.
The fan 22 is driven by a motor (not shown), and is installed in a scroll guide (not shown) thus to blow cool air to a cool air duct 21.
One guide pipeline (not shown) for guiding cool air to the cool air duct 21 is formed at the scroll guide. Since one cool air duct 21 for flowing cool air in one direction is installed at the freezing chamber 20, one guide pipeline for guiding cool air to an inlet of the cool air duct 21 is formed at the scroll guide.
The cool air duct 21 for supplying lowered temperature cool air to the freezing chamber 20 is formed above the fan 22. A plurality of cool air outlets 21 a for discharging cool air into the freezing chamber 20 are formed at the cool air duct 21. The cool air duct 21 is installed at a rear wall (not shown) of the freezing chamber 20 as the singular number
One cool air duct 31 is installed at a rear wall (not shown) of the refrigerating chamber 30 so as to be communicated with the cool air duct 21 of the freezing chamber 20. A plurality of cool air outlets 31a for discharging cool air into the refrigerating chamber 30 are formed at the cool air duct 31 of the refrigerating chamber 30.
An operation of the conventional refrigerator 10 will be explained.
When the refrigerator 10 is operated, a compressor (not shown) is operated to cool the evaporator 23. The increased temperature cool air introduced to the cool air inlet 24 provided at a lower portion of the evaporator 23 passes through the evaporator 23, and then is heat-exchanged. The increased temperature cool air is converted into lowered temperature cool air, and then is introduced into the fan 22. Most of the cool air discharged from the fan 22 is supplied to the freezing chamber 20 through the cool air duct 21 and the cool air outlet 21a. 
Some of the cool air is introduced into the cool air duct 31 through a cool air connection port (not shown), and then is supplied to the refrigerating chamber 30 through the cool air outlet 31a. 
As the cool air repeatedly flows, the freezing chamber 20 and the refrigerating chamber 30 are cooled.
In order to enhance efficiency of the refrigerator 10 or the fan 22 and to perform an independent cooling operation, the cool air duct is respectively installed at both side walls of the freezing chamber 20 and the refrigerating chamber 30 thereby to supply cool air in two directions. Accordingly, required is a scroll guide having a guide pipeline that can be applicable even when a plurality of cool air ducts are respectively installed at both side walls of the freezing chamber 20 and the refrigerating chamber 30.
Furthermore, in order to implement a maximum cooling efficiency, an optimum design of the guide pipeline of the scroll guide is required. Since a flow loss of cool air becomes different according to a minimum gap between the fan and the scroll guide, an optimum design of the scroll guide is required.